Scars and Tears
by VeekaIzhanez
Summary: Latika's cousin, Nita came to her life. She need Latika and Jamal's help for solving her difficultiy of her life.


**Scars and Tears  
by VeekaIzhanez**

**The story of my first Slumdog Millionaire OC, her name is Nita. She need Latika and Jamal's help for solving her difficulties of her life.**

**Whatever, Enjoy!**

Latika brought a cup of water and placed it on the table. Jamal drank it slowly while Latika sat beside him.  
"What am I want to do after I've got the plan to donate some of my money to the orphans?" asked Jamal.  
"Maybe we need to spend some of the rest for...." said Latika.  
"For make our life better?"  
Latika muted for a while.

Suddenly, there was one door-knocking from the main door. Jamal and Latika walked to the scene and opened the door. There was one 21- year- old woman was standing there.  
"May we help you?" asked Jamal.  
That woman pushed both of them, she rushed into Latika's room, crying. Both of them rushed to that room. Jamal knocked the door but she didn't open that door.  
"Excuse me," said Latika. "Can you tell me what's wrong with you?"  
"You know who is her inside?" asked Jamal.

In Latika's room, that woman cried on the bed, she cried and cried  
"Why? Why?" she grieved alone. "God.. Why are You make my life worst? Are You hate me? Oh.. God... I begging to You, can You change of everything that I passed before at all?"  
She dried her tears, remembering of something....

_FLASHBACK STARTS  
That woman, her name was Nita, lifted her bag up, contained of all the thing that belong to her. Meanwhile, there was one woman waited for her at the gate. She was Farna, the principal of one school in Mumbai, India. Farna was moody as she need to order Nita for get out from that school. Previously, Nita worked as cleaner in the principal's house.  
Nita walked toward the gate, Farna stared to her.  
Thank you, Mrs. Farna," said Nita. "You're so kind with me since I worked with you for 7 years. You and all the school workers had changed my life even I have done of one big mistake,"  
"That's okay, Nita," said Farna.  
"But I've hurted you! Now, I lost of everything, my job, my husband, my children, and my family. There's nothing left for me again," said Nita.  
FLASHBACK ENDED._

"Nita?" asked Latika. Slowly Nita opened the door.  
"Latika, is that you?" asked Nita.  
"Yes, I am,"  
"And who's him?"  
"I'm Jamal. Nita, nice to meet you," said Jamal.  
"Jamal?"  
"Yes,"  
"Can you help me?" Nita kneed down to him but he took her up.  
"That's not nice for kneed down to young man like me," said Jamal. "Maybe we need to talk,"  
Jamal and Latika took Nita to the desk. And they seems want to discuss of something.  
"Nita, can oyu tell me what's wrong with you?" asked Latika.  
"Latika, my cousin," said Nita. "I lost of everything. I don't know how am I face my life after this, but luckily you're here, with Jamal. If don't, I don't know what wil happen next to me, as I want to kill myself for this!"  
"Nita, you can't do that," said Jamal. "We're also faced of that before. But finally?"  
"You're so lucky, Latika. For having friend and love with the new millionaire like Jamal," said Nita.  
"Nita, don't say like that," said Latika, persuading her. "Now, tell me what's happen to you,"  
"Okay,"

_FLASHBACK STARTS  
Farna and the security guard looked over Nita as she walked out from that school. They're grieving of that scene. All citizens crowded around the school to see that scene. Most of them cried and ridiculed her as she walked out from that place.  
"Bitch! Thief!"  
That gate closed. Nita cannot return to that school from then. She cannot return to anywhere that related to her whether the place that she born or lived there.  
FLASHBACK ENDED_

"I don't know what was happen to me. That's not my fault," screamed Nita. Latika persuaded her.  
"Nita, you've been fired and chased from your place that you stayed for," said Latika. "I'm sorry for that,"  
"That's okay, Latika," Nita walked away from them to the kitchen. "Maybe this is my destiny,"

Nita walked to the kitchen and crying of her fate. As she looked over the window of kitchen, she thought of Hunter as she boiled one kettle of water.. He must be get drunk again.....  
At the shelf, no tea, sugar or milk there. Nita only sat down on the chair as she looked over one cup of hot water. As she stared of that water vapour evaporated through the air, she remembered of her past time.....

* * *

_Nita....._

_She was being loved by her parents. She was a beautiful and smart girl in her school in one Convent school in Mumbai, India. She was so pretty until there was a guy named Gordu always keep after her to makesure she never been teased by any naughty guys out there._

"What was happen to me?" sighed Nita, placed her head on her hand.

_When she was 13, she was getting married with Gordu, that time, he was 21. Even he was not educated, he lived on one big house which inherited from his family. Gordu was a nice guy, he promised to take care after Nita as well as keep after one worthful pearl. They had 3 children._

_Unfortunately, Gordu's income as a labour not enough to afford them, luckily Nita whom she can speak English as well. She worked as cleaner at one Convent school at Mumbai. Even her income was not too much, they lived comfortablely,_

_Until......_

_Nita came to work with one of her finger broken, she complained to Farna, the principal from that school, she came from Britain that Gordu hitted her.  
Nita complained that Gordu always abused her as he insulted Nita for having a scandal with Hunter, the new actor whom he was so handsome and popular in the entertainment industry in India. He was getting married and lived at the end of the city of Mumbai._

* * *

Nita cried again. "Why did this thing could happen to me?"  
Jamal and Latika came to her.  
"Nita," said Latika. Nita looked over them.  
"Latika, can you help me? I can't take this anymore! I lost of my job and everything that I had before," begged Nita.  
"Don't worry, Nita. We'll help you to fix your problem." said Latika.  
"For now, take a rest as well," said Jamal.  
'Thanks, I'm always remembering you," said Nita. She walked into Latika's room and slept there.

Jamal and Latika were discussing of something.  
"I think we need to help her. We promised to her," said Jamal.  
"But how are we want to help her? I haven't know much about Nita since I was young," said Latika.  
"But she said of one name,"  
"What?"  
"Farna. If I'm not mistaken, she is a principal at St. Richard Convent School,"  
"So, do you have her school phone number?"  
"Sure I have,"

* * *

At the next day.....

Jamal and Latika arrived at St. Richard Convent School by taxi. After they paid of the fare, they arrived at the gate of that school.  
"Good morning, sir and madam. May I help you?" asked the security guard.  
"Sir, is this St. Richard Convent School?" asked Jamal.  
"Yes, it is. What's your purpose here?"  
"We want to meet the principal of this school, Mrs. Farna," said Latika.  
"You're welcomed to enter to this school," That security guard opened the door, Jamal and Latika entered into the school and walked to the office of that school. As they arrived there, there was one 45- year- old woman came toward them.  
"Does anything that you need my help?" asked her.  
"Are you.... Mrs. Farna, the principal of this school?" asked Latika.  
"Yes, I am," said Farna. "Anything that you need my help?"  
"We're talking about Nita, the ex-worker of this school,"  
"Nita? Yes, she was worked here but she had been fired,"  
"But do you know what's the reason why did she been fired?" asked Jamal.

That time, Jamal, Latika and Farna discussed one another at principal's room.  
"Actually, Nita had been fired due to people's says," said Farna.  
"What do you mean?" asked Latika.  
"Since she worked here, everyone included her husband, Gordu insulted her for having a scandal with Hunter,"  
"Hunter is a movie star whom he was so famous actor in India, right?" asked Jamal.  
"True," said Farna. "But I was confused. Why did she having a scandal with him?"  
"It could be right," said Jamal.

Suddenly, Nita rushed over the scene, hiding behind the chair that Farna sat.  
"Mrs. Farna, help me!" screamed Nita.  
Jamal and Latika came over her, calmed her down.  
"What's wrong?" asked Latika.  
"He's coming!" screamed Nita.

Actually, Gordu came over that room. That make Farna and Jamal walked forward to him to calm him down.  
"Where's Nita? If I find her, I'll kill her!" screamed Gordu.  
"Mr Gordu, be calm," said Farna. "Tell us why are you want to kill her,"  
Latika and Nita walked away from that chair to them. Gordu looked want to kill Nita but Jamal stopped him.  
"That woman that came here never love me anymore!" screamed Gordu. "She's so sucks! You must not let her get away! She don't have any honour anymore!"

That make Nita cried. Latika tried to stop her crying.  
"Nita, stop crying," persuaded Latika.  
"All the thing that he said was a lie! He insulted me for having scandal with Hunter and any guy out there because he was so jealous of my income which it higher than his income," screamed Nita.  
Latika believed of her words. She told Gordu. "If Nita doesn't love you anymore, why did she crying when you insulted her for having scandal with any guy?"  
"Yeah, I believe, she is true," said Jamal.  
"Probabaly right," said Farna. "Listen here, Mr Gordu. Since Nita worked here, she was so hardworking worker that I have. She also played her role as a good mother as well,"

Unfortunately, Gordu leave that room quickly. He refused of that words.

* * *

That night, it was rainy night. Nita looked over something through the window, thought of something, **Why did he not accepted me back? I don't know what's my fault but..... oh, Gordu! I need your help! But I doesn't mean that Jamal and Latika not help me as well, but they're just know a little about me, but you know it more!  
**Latika came toward her, brought of one cup of warm water.  
"Hmm?" murmured Nita,  
"Nita, do you have any problem else?" asked Latika.  
Nita looked over the window. Latika persuaded her.  
"I know that you want him back, right?" asked Latika.  
"Yes, I'm really love him," said Nita. "But why did he tell me that I had a scandal with Hunter?"  
"I don't know much about it, Nita." said Jamal. "I'm sorry,"  
"Jamal, you cannot tell her like that," said Latika.  
"Latika's right, Jamal. Gordu seemes hate me since that news of I had a scandal with Hunter spreaded around the city. He always abused me and everyday, I always came to work with new bruising, and sometimes it's get bleeding. I told Farna that I was fell in my house."  
"But have you told her the truth?" asked Jamal.  
"I told her a few times, but everything was a same," said Nita,

And then, there was one knocking sound from the door. Latika opened the door and......

There were 4 men rushed into the house. One guy had make Latika fainted as he covered her mouth with cotton of sleeping liquid. The rest of these guys hitted Jamal when that millionaire want to defent Nita from being teased. Unfortunately, Jamal had been hitted and he fainted. All the guy there grabbed Nita. She screamed for help but she can't do anything. One guy covered her mouth with that cotton of sleeping liquid that make her asleep. They took Nita away from that house.......

* * *

A few hours later, Nita woke up. She was on the bed. She looked over surounding as she realised where was she. She was in Hunter's house! Her hand and legs had been tied. She tried to find ahything to release her out from that house. There, she saw one knife beside the bed. She tried to grab it with her hand and tried to cut the rope that tied her hand........

And finally she did it! She cut the rope that tied her legs and she was ready to get out from that house and......

The door was open! Hunter was coming there.  
"How about you, Nita? Are you ready?"

Nita screamed for help but no one there. She opened the window and she jumped out from that house to the one another roof beside Hunter's house. That time, all human there saw Nita was there.

Meanwhile, Jamal and Latika woke up after they fainted for 5 hours. When they heard of loud noise outside, they walked out from that house to know what was happen.  
As they arrived there.....  
"Nita!" Latika gasped.  
"Nita, get down! We need to meet Farna for this!" screamed Jamal.  
"See? What did Gordu mentioned was true!" said one people.  
"Yeah, his ex-wife was sucks!" said the other people.

At the short story, Latika and Jamal helped her moving down from that roof and ran to St. Richard Convent School. There, they meet Farna once again to discuss of that matter. Actually, that rumour (as I mentioned) had spreaded around Mumbai city! All citizen talked much about that thing.

At the principal room,  
"Nita," said Farna. Nita walked into that room. Jamal and Latika was standing beside her, trying to get her spirit up,  
"Is that true that you're in Hunter's house that time?" asked Farna.  
"Yes," said Nita. "But that was happen because I always told Gordu, that I haven't all of this! But he didn't believe me otherwise he always abused me,"  
"Nita, we're pity of you," said Latika.  
"Latika, I think we don't need to inteferent this discussment," said Jamal.  
"Then, one day, Hunter told me. _'As Gordu still insulted you for having scandal with me, we better keep doing it'_," said Nita.  
"How dare he told you like that," said Latika,  
"Maybe he want something from you, Nita," said Jamal.  
"But I agreed of his words. Furthermore,..." Nita cried. "Gordu didn't believe me anymore,"

Since that, Farna asked the school administriation for give a job for Nita once again as she can change her life with one condition, Nita must beware of her behaviour. Maybe one small behaviour that she done make a big shame for that school.

And the school accepted her to work there again.

* * *

That night.......  
Nita sat looking over the window, she disn't know what else that she want to say to Farna for giving her second chance to work with her. Latika came over her.  
"Nita, what are you thinking for? You have your own job, right?" asked Latika.  
"I don't know what else that I want to say, Latika," said Nita. "But I remembered of something..... it's more hurting me,"  
"What's that?"  
That make Nita muted for a while, she shown of her neck which it rounded with scars.  
"Nita, what's wrong with you? Why did this thing happen to you?" asked Latika.  
"Actually..." said Nita, she cried. "As Gordu heard of people's word of my scandal with Hunter (even I didn't that), he was so angry until he snatched my wedding necklace in front of my children. Then, he chased me out from the house. He said, _"Get out! You're such a damn bitch! You never see your children again!"_ ,"  
"I'm sorry of that,"  
"What happen, Latika?" asked Jamal.  
"Nita told me, she had been divorced by Gordu, maybe before we meet her," said Latika.  
"And.... that scene also happened to Hunter's family. His wife asked him for divorce and she ran away from him. He stayed alone. Moreover, I've been dumped by my own family, then I moved into Hunter's house, even I knew that I was wrong," said Nita.  
"But you tried to get your protection," said Jamal.  
"But it didn't finish yet,"  
"What happen next to you, Nita?" asked Latika.  
"After that, Hunter and I were getting married but the Catholic Church didn't bless our marriage. After we getting married, Hunter always spend my money for buying beer and if I didn't obey of him, he'll abused me...." Nita cried. Latika and Jamal persuaded her.  
"And thyen, Farna advised me for lefting him, but I can't," said her again.  
"She's right, Nita," said Latika. "She doesn't want you being tortured by beast-hearted human like him,"  
"I think so," said Jamal. "We'll tell Farna about this,"  
Nita dried her tears. "Thanks, Latika, Jamal. Godd always bless both of you,"

* * *

At the next day, Jamal, Latika and Nita came to St. Richard Convent School to meet Farna.  
At Principal's room,  
"May I help you?" asked Farna.  
"Madam Farna, can we talk for a while?" asked Jamal.  
At the same time, Nita whom standing beside Latika, fainted. Latika and Jamal woke her up, but she didn't wake up. There, Latika shocked of some injured on Nita as she saw some scars and broken bones on Nita's hand and legs. There, Nita had been sent into the hospital but she only given a light treatment as she need taken to police station. There, Farna persuaded Nita for being taken there to investigated by police for her injury.  
"Hunter had abused you! This is not a light case," said Latika.  
"Okay, I'll following you," said Nita.  
But....

When they arrived there, Nita changed her mind.  
"Hunter is my husband. He can do anything to me," said Nita. Jamal and Latika shocked.  
"Are you serious?" asked Farna.  
"Yes,"  
"Nita, I don't know what do you said but you need to leave Hunter before it's too late," said Jamal.  
"Yeah, he's right," said Farna, then she muted for a while.  
"Farna, why are you..." said Latika.  
"Actually, I need to leave Mumbai for a month. But I want to advise you one, leave Hunter as you'll safe as I know," said Farna.  
"No," said Nita. All of them shocked. "Hunter not doing bad to me. He's a nice guy. I love him. When he not drunk, he can make me happy. I can't live without him,"

That make Farna almost give up as he heard Nita said to her. Jamal and Latika confused. **Why did thing happen to her? Is she mad?**

* * *

A month later.....

Nita prepeared herself for going to work, but the door opened suddenly, and a few polices rushed there, caught her. She screamed. Jamal and Latika arirved there.  
"What's wrong?" asked Jamal.  
Farna arrived there. She came after a month in overseas.  
"Farna, what's wrong with Nita?" asked Latika.  
"Listen here. Nita is arrested for stealing." said the police.  
"STEALING?" Latika shocked.  
"Nita stole all my things in principal house of St. Richard Convent School, her workplace,.... It was suspected by the inner person and Nita is the suspect that wanted for,"  
"So, where's your proof of my offence?" asked Nita.  
"You're the one whom had the second key of that house. Do you have it?"  
Nita admitted it as she took out that key from her pocket.  
"Furthermore, Hunter always seen by the security guard as he walked around the school area," said the police.  
"Yes, he did," said Nita. "Hunter is my husband. But he came for take me home,"  
"But you don't have enough proof that you're not a suspect. Follow us into the police station,"

Nita taken into the police station. When she was investigated by the police, she defent herself that Hunter is not guilty. "We didn't do anything even stealing any thing! Please, police. I don't know anything about this!"

Farna tried to get a proof that Nita was not a suspect. Jamal and Latika were also finsing it but.... they arrived at the dead road.

Finally, Nita sentenced into prison for 3 months. She also fired from her job for second time.

* * *

3 months later.....

Nita sat against the wall of the lock-up. She cried and grieved of her misfortune......  
**What was happen to me? Why am I here? I'm such a disgusting human!**

There, one warden opened the door. Nita walked out as she had been released. As she walked out from the police station, Jamal and Latika waited for her.  
"Thanks for bailing me," said Nita. "I can't take it anymore,"  
"Actually, I'm not bailed you," said Jamal.  
"But whom?"

Hunter arrived there. He bailed Nita from the prison. Nita shocked.  
"I heard that you're fired for second time three months ago. And...." said Hunter. "You've stole something from your workplace, right?"  
Nita muted for a while.  
"Just ignore it! What the damn useless job," said Hunter, his mouth breathe smell of beer. Nita and Latika covered their nose with their clothes.  
"Hunter, I know that you want to take her back and..." said Jamal.  
"I don't want anyone inteferent this scene!" screamed Hunter.

Jamal and Latika leave them there.

Then, Hunter stared to Nita and he whispered of something.  
"I have something that better to you,"

Then, he whispered of his evil plan, started from Nita's scandal with him, people's story of her bad behaviour to her ex-husband and she stole something at her workplace. All of that were his evil plan!

Nita was really angry. She screamed as she threw one brick to his head. She slapped across his face, scolded him for descending her.  
She felt as she standing on his body.

Meanwhile, Jamal and Latika meet Gordu suddenly when they're going home.  
"Hey! I've meet you before," said Gordu.  
"Are you.... Nita's husband?" asked Jamal.  
"That's a history,"  
"She's in police station," said Latika.  
"Ignore her!" said Gordu.  
"But...." said Jamal.

They walked home.

A few hours later.....

They saw Nita walked toward them. She dragged fainted Hunter toward them.  
"What the?" Gordu shocked.  
She placed Hunter right under Gordu's feet.  
"You want to know who had make our relationship broken? He did it!!" said Nita.  
Jamal and Latika gasped. "Hunter? Your husband?"  
"Yes, he ruined my life at all. He planned of his evil plan so he can make me as the garbage in roadside," said Nita.  
Nita was really mad and frusted of her condition. She didn't know what else she want to do as Hunter almost dead.

"Nita," said Gordu. "Can you come back to me?"  
Gordu hugged Nita. They stared each other as their relationship as husband and wife.... tied up once again.

That house was so silent when Nita nodded her head as she agreed of Gordu asked of being his wife once again. Jamal whom looked at the scene almost cried.

Latika, whom came to the scene with two cup of hot water. As shye saw of Nita hugged lovely with her husband, she accidentally dropped them down on the floor. That hot water slowly became colder.

She walked toward Jamal.  
"Poor Nita. How dare someone trying to ruin her down. She need to face all of this herself," said Latika.  
"So we were," said Jamal.

The End

Moral Value: Keep holding on..... for having your hard life.

**Okay, what once again a bad story. Whatever, Enjoy!**


End file.
